Sasuke?
by pirara96
Summary: Sasuke comes back from his long journey and has realised he's in love with Naruto, but when he sees Naruto Naruto doesn't know who Sasuke is. YAOI, SasuNaru!
1. Prologue

Pirara: Hey I'm back and I've brought a new story with me. I've been dying to do a Naruto FanFic and I'm finally doing it.

I do not own Naruto and this story is a SasuNaru story. Therefore it contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy). Don't like, don't read.

ENJOY!!

* * *

**Prologue**

**~Normal POV~**

"Sasuke… don't… leave…" Naruto whispered before slipping into unconsciousness. Sasuke looked down at the battered and bleeding boy being pelted by the rain. Sasuke 'hn' ed and reached around his head and slowly and silently undid the knot that kept his headband pressed against his forehead. He slipped it off it off and stared at it. It was navy blue and had a large silver rectangle on the front. On the silver part was the symbol of his village, Konoha and there was a deep scratch that went from one side to the other.

This headband held so many memories. He remembered the first time he held it and how he hadn't cared at all, where as when Naruto got his he was so exited but he didn't wear it until his first official mission as team 7 with Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and himself. He also remembered how it got the long scratch. A lonely tear ran down his cheek and landed on the headband, mixing with the rain while all the memories came back to him. He had felt so much compassion from his teammates and their friends yet had never returned it, being the emotionless Uchiha he is it would have been weird if he had.

He bent down and gently placed his head band beside Naruto's head and walking away. When he reached the top of the cliff he looked back down at the dying Naruto. He then sensed Kakashi and the ninja dog's leader racing at top speed in his direction. He decided to leave them to find and tend to Naruto. He took one last glance at Naruto and then disappeared into the trees that surround the lake they were at and ran away from the village, Naruto, the laws and went to find and kill his brother swearing to himself that he would one day return to Konoha.

* * *

TBC

* * *

PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! THANK YOU


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**~Normal POV~**

4 years after prologue

A tall man walked through the gates of Konoha. He had long black/blue hair that framed his face and was spiked in the back, pale skin and red eyes with three dots that surrounded a dot in the middle of his eyes. He wore a white obi top and black obi pants; he had navy blue sandals and a long katana hanging on a thick deep purple cord that was tied around his waist. He had an air on darkness and loneliness. Any one who set eyes on him would be captured by his looks but pushed away by the death glare he had. As he walked down the busy streets of Konoha heads turned and stared at him. Nobody got within a 2 meter radius of him and they began to cautiously whisper to one another. The man looked around and continued to glare as he made his way to the Hokage's tower, not talking to anyone.

Along the way he noticed a group of people who looked to be roughly his age. One girl had short, bright pink hair and large green eyes. She wore a red zip up vest that went around her neck and a light pink, almost white mini skirt that looked like a cheerleading skirt with tight black shorts under that showed through the slits in the skirt, allowing her to move around freely. She had high black boots that were opened toed and fingerless gloves and white elbow pads that didn't actually didn't have any pads. She wore a navy blue and silver headband with the village's symbol on it around her head that tied just above her neck and came up behind her ears and the metal piece lied on the top of the middle of her head.

Beside her was a boy, he had short messy black hair and black cat like eyes. He had a red triangle on each cheek. The triangles pointed downwards. He wore a navy blue jacket with a grey and net shirt underneath, loose navy blue pants and grey opened toed, short boots. He also had the headband but his tied at the back of his head and went around his head; the metal rectangle was on his forehead. He was petting a huge white dog that had a long black patch on each of his ears.

To the right of the first girl was another girl. Her hair was long and blonde she wore it in a high ponytail. Her bangs hung to the right and completely covered her right eye. Her top was a deep purple and it wrapped tightly around her throat and it ended an inch under her breast. It had white buttons running down the front. She also had tight black shorts but the skirt that was above them opened in a large V in the front and was deep purple like her shirt. She had black opened toed short boots and fishnets wrapped around both her knees and elbows. She wore her headband around her waist, she is extremely skinny.

All three had looks of utter shock and disbelief. But the man just ignored them and continued on his way. As he was walking he thought of the three people and dog. There names were Honura Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and Yamanaka Ino. He knew them and he understood why they had been shocked. They used to be friends when he lived in Konoha and he had just left with out a word. He had betrayed them; he doesn't expect them to ever want to talk to him again, let alone be near him. He also is going to keep his distance. He doesn't want to know how they feel; he doesn't want to feel anymore pain, if he can that is.

Finally he reached a tall peach coloured tower with a yellow roof and a large circular red sign with the fire symbol in black. It was the Hokage tower. He walked up to the front door and was instantly blocked by two guards.

"State your name and purpose." Said the man on the right. He was short and had red hair. He wore the ANBU uniform as did the other man.

"HN" He answered.

"I said; state your name and purpose." The short man said again beginning to get angry.

"Fine," He said, giving in but he kept up his death glare. "My name is Sasuke and you need not know my purpose."

The short man stood there for another minute or so before stepping to the side, his partner did the same not saying a word. Sasuke swiftly walked past them and opened the door to the Hokage's office with a bang. The middle aged woman was sitting in her desk. She was the 5th and present Hokage, her name was Tsunade. She looked up and as soon as she saw Sasuke her eyes widened in disbelief and her mouth fell open. After a few minutes of awkwardness Sasuke cleared his throat. Tsunade snapped back to attention and whispered, "Sasuke…"

"Hn" Sasuke answered in his usual monotone voice.

"…" Tsunade couldn't think of something to say, so she asked the question she had been thinking since he had walked in. "What in the world are you doing back here Sasuke?"

"…" Sasuke was shocked. He hadn't even thought about answering a question like that and he felt dumb. The reason he had come back was because he had killed his brother and this was his home so he came back. "Because my house is here and I have finished my task."

"That's it?"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell do you think we would allow you back here after you left us and joined Orochimaru?"

"Because I live or lived here. And yes I joined Orochimaru, but only because I was going undercover and because he worked with Itachi, who I finally managed to kill."

"Well don't even think about it, you are not going to live here."

Sasuke looked back at her. He hadn't expected that Tsunade would let him back in the village that easily. Good thing he had thought of an idea to let him stay here prier to arriving.

"Well, how about if I complete a mission of your choice and you can send a ninja of your choice to accompany me and if I complete the mission to your liking than I can stay. But if I betray you or don't work hard and thoroughly I have to leave and never come back." Sasuke asked still using an emotionless tone of voice.

Tsunade looked at him while in deep thought. She thought about it for a long time. Eventually (10 minutes later) she looked up at Sasuke and said "Fine, but one move out of place and your gone!"

Sasuke nodded and turned to leave but stopped when Tsunade spoke again.

"Wait. You will begin your mission immediately. You will be sent on a B-rank mission. You must find Deidara formerly of the hidden Rock Village and kill him. I must warn you though he is a part of Akatsuki, though you should know that by know. The ninja I am sending with you is Uzumaki Naruto."

Just from hearing his name Sasuke's heart started to pound. He didn't like this feeling and was starting to wonder it love was really all that great. Especially since it was his first time experiencing this feeling called love and being the emotionless Uchiha that he is he isn't use to feeling emotions and he definitely didn't show them if he did feel anything.

Sasuke turned around when his thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. A man that was a foot shorter than Sasuke entered the office and stood beside Sasuke. The man had sin kissed blonde hair that was spiked and sparkling blue eyes. He was sporting a goofy grin and he had three scratches on each cheek, making him slightly resemble a fox. His skin was perfectly tanned and he was wearing a black and orange jacket with a white tank top under and orange pants. He had a bandage wrapped around the upper half of his right thigh and a strap with a pouch was hanging around the bandage. On his left shoulder there was a white circular patch and he had black open toed shoes. He wore his headband around his head. It was tied in the back and the silver rectangle was on his forehead just like the boy's from earlier. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He is also the man Sasuke is in love with and the future hokage, most likely the 6th.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered. Apparently Naruto heard this because the second it was out of Sasuke's mouth Naruto had wheeled around and had his face in Sasuke's.

"I AM NOT A DOBE!" he screeched.

'hn' was Sasuke's answer.

"AND HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW ANYWAY?" Naruto continued to scream. "THIS IS THE FIRST TIME WE'VE EVER MET!"

* * *

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Hey! I know it's short but i'm not good at writing long chapters. So don't complain about it.

For anyone who didn't really understand my discriptions got to my profile and you will find links to pictures of the characters. Besides that please review!


End file.
